


Encouraged Confessions

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, OT4, communication is important, save water shower together, soft criminal foursome, there’s nudity but no sex, though this is just the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love a Samurai)The thief, the gunman, and the samurai discuss their relationships.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Encouraged Confessions

“Lupin?”

The gentleman thief was standing at the toilet, clad in boxers and an undershirt, dick in one hand, toothbrush in the other, passively pondering the crown molding in the ceiling. “Yeah?”

“When was your last shower?” It had become habit, particularly for the gunman and the samurai, to remind Lupin that bathing was appreciated. He tended to completely lose track, especially if he was in the middle of planning their next job, and it had gotten more noticeable since he’d stopped trying to bring home every hot young thing that passed him by. It was usually easier if someone was already in the shower, and Goemon had just turned on the water before the thief had stumbled into the bathroom that morning.

“Uh...”

“You want to join me?” 

“You take your showers too cold, man, I like my testicles to stay on the outside.”

“Hmf. You should still shower.”

Lupin moved over to the sink to spit and was in the middle of gargling mouthwash when he woke up enough to realize the offer that had been presented to him. He grinned at himself in the mirror, sliding out of his underwear and into the shower.

“Oh!” Goemon yelped as he turned to grab the shampoo and found his skinny, naked partner behind him.

“You wanted me to join you.”

The younger man smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“Do you mind if I...?” Lupin gestured at the hot water knob, his other hand wrapped across his chest.

“Go ahead.”

After the temperature had been adjusted to something considerably warmer than “waterfall in the mountains,” Goemon came up behind Lupin and lathered shampoo into his hair, which made the thief jump and then laugh.

“Give a man some warning, Goemon, geez. Ohhhhh...”

“That okay?”

“Keep doing that.” Lupin leaned back into his partner, letting his long slender fingers massage into his scalp, gently running along his sideburns. “Christ, is this what you and Jigen do in the shower?”

Goemon blushed intensely, looking away.

“Oh-HO.”

“Hmph.”

“Tell me more, Goemon-chan.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“He loves you, you know—ow ow ow, that’s my face—“

“...did he tell you this?”

Lupin stood under the shower, rinsing the shampoo out his hair. “Of course not. But I’ve known him long enough. He looks at you with the same expression he gets when he’s cleaning his gun, this kind of...remarkable intensity, like you’re the only thing in the world. I kinda wish he looked at me like that. Maybe he does, I dunno.”

“Hmmm.”

Lupin picked up the soap and scrubbed it between his fingers, building up a lather. He looked at Goemon, who seemed to be either quietly contemplating or extremely confused. “You okay?”

“I, uh. Yes.”

“You weren’t expecting to hear that.” Lupin passed the bar of soap from one hand to the other, running his hand over Goemon’s shoulder and chest. The samurai nearly jumped at the touch, but quickly caught himself. Lupin didn’t miss it, though, and gently gripped his scarred shoulder, waiting for him to speak.

“It isn’t something I have ever been concerned about.”

“Then don’t worry about it now. Here, turn around, let me get your back.”

The two men washed each other, Lupin surprisingly quiet and focused, Goemon less surprisingly the same, minus the obvious erection. Lupin leered suggestively as the samurai used a washcloth and a steady hand to rinse off between his partner’s legs, but he didn’t push for anything more.

The thief put his hand on the hot water knob, turning to Goemon, “You need more time?”

Goemon looked momentarily startled, but quickly regained his composure. “I. Uh.” He paused a little longer than he normally would. “Yes, it would be appreciated.”

“Wait till I’m out before you turn the hot water down, please,” Lupin kissed his partner’s cheek affectionately as he inched by him, one hand outside the shower grabbing a towel. He heard the knobs squeak and the pipes rattle at the mild pressure change — one day he’d have to call someone about that, or maybe figure out how to fix it himself, but then again, how often were they here? — as he roughly toweled off his wet hair and shoulders. He frowned at the very soft sigh from the shower, wrapping the towel around himself and picking up the boxers, undershirt, and socks he’d scattered on the floor earlier.

Lupin walked down the hallway, his thoughts racing. Jigen was slouched on the leather chair in the small room Lupin has claimed as his office, unlit cigarette on his lips, hat pulled over his eyes. Lupin raised an eyebrow and threw a balled up sock at him, hitting his hat. Jigen instinctively drew his gun, glaring at his partner.

“Tell him, you idiot.”

Jigen tucked his gun back in his pants, utterly confused by the statement. “...huh?”

“The samurai. Goemon Ishikawa the thirteenth. Best swordsman on the planet. The guy who was just very sexily massaging my head — just the one on my neck, unfortunately for me, though damn, that man’s got talented hands — in the shower. Just tell him you’re in love with his fine ass, geez.”

Jigen’s eyes were wide, looking between Lupin and the bathroom. “What did he—“

Lupin still had the towel hitched around his waist, nearly dropping it out of a desire to put his head in his hands, the other of which was holding his dirty laundry (minus one sock). “He didn’t say anything. I’ve known for awhile. HE DIDN’T. Maybe you should change that, hmm?”

“Your big mouth is going to ruin everything—“

“I didn’t know he didn’t know! I tell you guys I love you all the goddamn time! I figured you’d have said it to him at least once!”

“I’ve...said it before.”

“Was your dick in his ass at the time?”

“...”

“Oh my god.” The thief finally dropped the dirty clothes and put his now-empty hand over his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. We’re not all as touchy-feely as you are.”

“Goemon...kind of is, though?” Lupin sighed, glancing over his shoulder and finally moving into the room and sitting down on the desk, moving the towel under himself. “He doesn’t show it much, but he’s...”

“...one of the most deeply emotional men I’ve ever been with, yeah,” Jigen groaned, head in hands. “Outside of you.”

“I’m not that deep,” Lupin grinned. “Emotional, maybe. Depth of a puddle. Maybe a pond.”

“Smartass.”

“You guys keep me around for _some_ reason. I assume it’s my charming wit and amazing skills in the sack.”

“Please.”

Lupin stared at Jigen a moment, serious. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but it felt as though there was a weight to it.

“Just...talk to him, alright? You guys...I mean, we’re all an us, but there’s something there between you two, and I mean other than just the extremely enthusiastic sex I can hear you having through the very thin walls. I think he’d appreciate knowing you knew that.”

Jigen’s ears were red. “Thanks, boss. Maybe...stop listening to us?”

“I couldn’t if I tried. You know, for quiet guys, you two are extremely loud when you fuck. I mean I appreciate it, especially when I’m involved, but damn—“

“That’s enough, Lupin.”

“Just talk to him. I’m gonna go get dressed.” Lupin sighed and got off the desk, picking up his dropped laundry and walking through the half-closed door. Goemon was leaving the bathroom, bent over and drying his hair with a towel and wrapped in a dark, striped terry yukata (it was his, but all of them had been in it at one point or another, occasionally with the accompaniment of its owner). Lupin smiled at him, nodded, and turned around to head back towards the big bedroom.

Goemon followed him, headed to the other bedroom, where he and Jigen shared a closet (and occasionally, pushed the two twin beds together, though usually if the group slept apart it was because it was simply too hot to be tangled up together). He stopped outside the office at the “Samurai, wait,” from inside it.

“Marksman,” the nickname was automatic, melodic, warm, but the look on Goemon’s face was utterly reserved, and Jigen nearly lost his nerve right then.

The gunslinger stood up from the chair, nearly falling over as his long limbs lined up underneath him. He cleared his throat. Goemon was standing outside the office, looking in, his mouth a thin line. Jigen reached out an arm, placing it on his partner’s shoulder.

“Goemon,” Jigen said, trying his best to not to notice the nervous crack in his own voice.

“Daisuke?”

“Oh, man, don’t call me that, you’re gonna throw me off here.”

“It _is_ your na—“

Jigen kissed him, then, really not knowing what else to do. Goemon was surprised but also easily melted into it, letting the gunman pull him into the office and mostly close the door.

“I love you, samurai,” Jigen whispered as he broke the kiss. His face was flushed. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

“I—“

“This horny idiot just told me I should probably tell you I actually, you know, give a shit about you outside the bedroom. And he’s right.”

They both paused, waiting for any word from the next room over, where they were both sure Lupin was listening in. Silence reigned.

“I...don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. It took _me_ long enough to say something. And I mean, I already know, so...” Jigen took off his hat, set it on the desk, and rested his head on Goemon’s shoulder. Goemon, without thinking about it, ran one hand through his partner’s hair, the other wrapping around him.

“I love you, Daisuke Jigen,” the samurai said softly, his fingers caressing along the gunman’s beard.

“YES!” They both jumped at the shout from the other room.

“What did I tell you about listening in, man?”

“Lube’s in the top drawer of my desk!”

They both glared at the other room, then shared a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Notes for an age and I keep not doing anything with it, so I figured, Why not post something here that isn’t porn?
> 
> Used as an excuse to draw the boys in the shower (SFW)
> 
> Unbeta’d, short and fluffy, mostly to amuse myself. Thank you for reading!


End file.
